Their are many upholstered chairs available today for home and office use of varying designs. The chairs available are such that in order for a chair to be comfortable with a luxurious "feel" it is expensive due to manufacturing and material costs and the parts are designed and assembled so that any damage to chair or upholstery can be repaired only by specialists with specialized equipment and at large cost.
There exists a need for a relatively inexpensive upholstered chair of luxurious feel and that will lend itself to reupholstering and other repairs at limited cost.